


Those three special words

by yaknownyan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "Shiro loves you baby" makes a cameo lmao, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, first 'i love you', this is gay and i wrote it in 5 min but i liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: Keith tells Shiro he loves him for the first time.





	

It was out of a sudden, and said so easily, that Keith hadn't realised what he had said until Shiro was staring at him wide eyed, a faint blush spread across his cheeks and on the tip of his ears

Keith rarely says he loves someone. Actually, he only said it once, when they had been in a mission, close to death, and he told the whole team that he loved them.

But saying the three words this way, with this meaning... this he had never done before.

He didn't know what lead him to say it. It just escaped from him while they were talking. Maybe it was when Shiro laughed at a terrible pun he made. Maybe it was when he saw the way his eyes shined when he talked about something he's passionate about. Maybe it was when he messed up a word during his blabbering, and made a cute fart noise with his tongue before repeating himself.

Maybe it was nothing in particular. Maybe he just said it because he has truly loved him for so long and wanted him to know.

He came back to the present, with Shiro lying on the couch of the desert shack, still in complete stunned silence that was broke by a statement of disbelief, "...you love me."

"Just forget what I said."

But it was too late.

Shiro, however, beamed.

"Keith. We've been dating for three weeks now. Its not something to be embarrassed about. Besides..."

He leaned over and whispered, ever so softly, like he was telling a secret.

"...I love you, baby."

Keith felt goosebumps, the butterflies in his stomach going on a rampage and heart thumping loudly in his chest. He didn't even have time to muster a response before Shiro pressed his lips against his, a quick peck, as if he was sealing some kind of promise.

"I do too.", he opted for after a few seconds of silence.

Shiro laughed, and he felt the urge to say the words again. And he would. Will. As long as he breathes.

Because loving Shiro, for him, is as simple as that.


End file.
